Aphrodite's Rock
by persian85033
Summary: Minako,Kunzite and Ceres make the journey to the shores where Aphrodite emerged from the sea.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never left my duchy!"exclaimed Ceres. "This will be my very first trip!"she told Malwina and Fayruza.

Since she had been given her own household and court, they had been given the positions as her main ladies in waiting, with Fayruza also being one of her tutors, teaching her Terran. Fayruza was also her half sister, being her father's natural daughter. Malwina was her governess, Launcekrona's niece.

"You have travelled."Ceres to Fayruza. "From Earth to here, at least. Have you done much travelling on Earth."

Fayruza shook her head.

"No, Your Grace. The only travelling I have done has been on a spaceship that brought me to Venus. That was in a spaceship, though. I've never travelled from one place to another by land."

"Can you teleport?"asked Malwina. "I know all four shittenou can teleport."

"Papa can. We don't know if I can yet."

"Can you?"Malwina asked Fayruza.

At this, the other Venusians looked up from their reading or sewing, looking curious. To them, Fayruza was an oddity. Children born outside marriage was just something completely foreign to them. Venusians only bore children for their spouses. The Terrans simply tried to hold back their laughs or smiled in amusement. It was them who usually reminded Fayruza and held her lower because of her birth.

"Ah, no. I am an illegitimate child. Only lawful children, heirs can inherit titles and abilities like those. People like me can only be granted titles, and I definitely would never be able to teleport. Or be allowed to serve the Crown Princess of the Moon."

"You are so… _odd_ , Fayruza."she said. "It's strange to think that there are others like you on Earth. I will have to ask the other asteroid senshi if they know people like you."

The other Venusian girls nodded, or murmured in agreement at her statement.

"We will be travelling with the entire court. It's not just us. Her Highness and His Lordship will be coming, too. That's a huge group! We'll get to do a lot of sight seeing!"

"How far are we going?"asked Fayruza.

"Aphrodite's Rock is closer to Magellan Castle than it is to here. It's almost halfway from here to there. Between Ceres and Magellan. Almost."Ceres told her.

"Nice!"exclaimed Malwina. "And we'll be travelling in the ducal carriage?"she asked Ceres.

"Oh, yes! I will not be travelling without my two favorite attendants! I can't possibly travel by myself. I can go with Mama and Papa in theirs. You two can travel in the ducal carriage."


	2. Chapter 2

Malwina and Fayruza took an inventory of the things that the court would be taking along. Ceres sat with them. Both of them had grown fond of the girl, and they were her favorite attendants, so they were usually with her. Ceres had never lacked playmates, girls from noble families, who had been brought to court to be raised with her, and were about her own age, playing cards, board games, billiards, and talking about whatever she wanted to talk about.

Since she had been given her own household, the only time they were not with her was during certain lessons. Only Malwina and Fayruza accompanied her for those. The other girls were given different lessons.

Regardless of what lessons she was given, Minako and Kunzite, not the tutors went over them. Sometimes they would have her recite her lessons for them.

"I've never seen such handsome girdles!"exclaimed Malwina, holding up one of them.

It consisted of five chains. Chain girdles were always fashionable, since Aphrodite's own girdle was a chain girdle. Five chained girdles were for Aphrodite's number.

"And it looks like Your Grace is a connoisseur of pearls and shells, as well as dolls."

"Most of them represent different figures in history."one of the girls said.

"That's why I want to go to Neptune! I'd like to have a shell from the seas there. I will bring you back a shell from the beach near Aphrodite's rock!"said Ceres.

Only Ceres and Minako would actually cross the Aphrodite Hills and go to the beach. Only daughters of Aphrodite could go to Aphrodite's Rock and enter Aphrodite's cave.

"I also have cave pearls! Papa brought them for me from Earth! I wonder if there are any at Aphrodite's cave. What minerals or gemstones there are there, too!"

"It sounds like you are going to Aphrodite's Cave to identify it, not as a daughter of hers."

"I can identify most minerals and gemstones by now. I'm not allowed to wear a particular gem until I can identify it. Minerals, too. Papa brings me a lot of gemstones, as well."

Just like Venus was known for gold, and the Moon for silver and diamonds, Earth was known for the most handsome gemstones in the galaxy.

"One of my favorites is the aventurine. It's the stone of good luck, and is associated with the planet Venus. Bur for very good luck"

"Are any of your jewels aventurine?"asked Malwina.

Perhaps she might be able to borrow one from someone at some point. She looked around the room. Maybe one of the girls had one.

"I don't think anyone has one."one of the girls told her. "Except for Her Grace."

"I do! I also have rose quartz. Is associated with Venus, too. And when you cut in a certain shape you can see a star."

"What will Your Grace ask of for when you go into Aphrodite's Cave?"asked Malwina eagerly.

"For true love. And eternal beauty. She grants eternal beauty to anyone who swims in her waters."

"You don't need to ask for that, Your Grace."said Fayruza.

"Everyone must their true love."said Ceres. "We must all ask to find it."

"Your Grace can ask for it for us all?"asked another of the girls. "Or just yourself?"

"I don't know."Ceres admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Ceres spent most of her afternoon and evenings with her parents, Malwina and Faryruza had the afternoons and evenings free, either playing boards, cards or practicing their sewing.

"You would need those good luck stones. You always lose. Do you have any?"Malwina asked.

"No. I thought you said the losses are more because I have an easy face to read."Fayruza answered. "Don't tell me you're thinking of taking something from the duchess."

"Of course not! I want to grow up to be a court lady, not a thief!"

* * *

"You must make sure to put on your best appearance."Minako told Ceres. "The image one gives to one's subjects is very important. People want, and expect, to see us dressed well. We might not have too much time to make the dresses, so your seamstresses will have to sew the dresses before we leave. Reusing the dresses is also a good idea."

Both of her parents also stressed the responsibilities that came with her rank, as well as the privileges.

"Reusing?"asked Ceres. "Using one dress more than one time."

"One way would be to just pull out the stitches and redo the embroidery. So make sure that among your retinue you bring along your best seamstresses, as well."

"Oh, yes. Do I bring along all the fabrics as well?"

"I want the dresses prepared, at least. We can see to the details later."

"Malwina does the most excellent sewing! She does my doll's dresses! She does very nice cushions, as well. She also hems some of my dress, too."

"Yes. My niece is a very accomplished seamstress. I am sure she could do Her Grace's entire wardrobe."said Launcekrona.

"I also want you to practice walking gracefully in the dresses, as well as dancing. You don't want to stumble or fall. Just like people will want to give you gifts, you shall also give them plenty."

"Someone sent me an entire basketful of grapes the other day!"Ceres told her.

"I hope you sent them something in return?"

* * *

"I don't think you should ride the entire time in the carriage."Kunzite told her.

"I definitely won't!"answered Ceres. "I'd much rather ride. That's better for people to see me."

Kunzite nodded.

"That's right."

"So, your riding master will come along, as well. And he's always given the best reports on your riding skills."

Most of the staff who looked after Ceres's horses, were the same people who had at one point served Kunzite himself.

"It will never be said that a daughter and heiress of mine not know how to handle of horse."he said.

"Even if you and Mama did have a son?"asked Ceres.

While only daughters could inherit the crown and also become senshi, Earth was one of the places, where boys could.

Kunzite shook his head.

"No. You have been presented as my heiress, and everyone has sworn fealty to you, just as I and the other shittenou have sworn fealty to Small Lady Serenity. Besides, why would I care what people say?"

"Oh, you do care. A lot."Ceres told him.

It was just impossible to hide anything from her or Minako, he wasn't sure why he even tried. In front of other people he could hide his feelings perfectly, but never from them.

"I think Fayruza rides well, too. But she is so strange. She is like a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes. She says she doesn't inherit titles or anything, just what you would give her. Boys don't inherit titles or crowns, either. They are granted titles, but that's all."

"I guess that would be one way to think of it. But I will see to it that she makes a fine marriage."

"I hope she marries here, and stays here."said Ceres. "Malwina said she would like to be a court lady and remain at my court. I hope Fayruza does, too."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're to reuse some of the dresses."Ceres told Malwina. "Taking out the old embroidery wand stitching new ones. Just be _very_ careful. Mama says that way, the dress can stand quite a few wears."

"That should not be hard."Malwina told her.

Malwina was one of the best with her needle, as well as who came up with the best designs. She took one of the many silk and muslin dresses.

"The every day dresses, or just the evening and court dresses."

Most of Ceres's every day dresses were simple, Empire style dresses, with short, puffed sleeves. She preferred dresses with the sash girdles, with a large bow tied in the back. The hems on the skirts, the end of the sleeves were edged in lace. Almost the whole dress was covered in embroidery.

"Er, we shall have to change the motif on _all_ the dresses, after _each_ wear?"asked Malwina.

Ceres ignored her or seemed not to hear. Instead, she got out one of Minako's fashion magazines and dress patterns, and brought it to Malwina.

"You'll never believe what I have always wanted to see on a dress!"she exclaimed, handing it to her. "I want you to line the stomacher with some design of poppies! Make the dress 'themed' after poppies."

Malwina looked up at Fayruza, who tried to contain her laughter. If Malwina had thought the trip was just a vacation, it seemed she was wrong.

"I'll begin to work on the designs right away, Your Grace."

Malwina looked at the pile of dresses and fabrics stacked on chairs and tables.

"We'll have to take your measurements again, as well."said Fayruza.

"I want you to ride in the ducal carriage with me."Ceres told them.

This seemed to cheer Malwina up a little.

"Really?!"she exclaimed.

"Yes!"Ceres paused. "You have to sit with your back to the horses, though. You're not allowed to sit next to me. And only when I ride in it. I will also ride with Mama and Papa, so mine will not be used then."

"I have never seen Aphrodite I's carriage!"exclaimed Malwina.

The carriage was made of gold and was shaped like a giant apple.

"I also have something for you!"she exclaimed picked up her skirts, and ran from the room.

Malwina and Fayruza followed her. Ceres ran until they reached her boudoir. On two of the chairs were a couple of dresses.

"You see?"she exclaimed.

They were certainly the most handsome dresses either of them had ever worn.

"As part of my entourage, _you_ must also be well dressed, see?"

One of the lessons her parents stressed was the duties she had to the people in her household and served her, such as providing dowries for the girls, and seeing to their wardrobes. They should be a credit to their mistress without outshining her, and she should set an example for them. Anyone in her household would reflect on her.

"For this, my aunt will _have_ to let me wear her brooch!"exclaimed Malwina.

"I have some sets of black pearls, onyx, and lapis lazuli."Ceres told them.

"Whatever happened to your usual pink and gold? Black is a Saturnian color. And blue a Mercurian one."

"But the pink doesn't with _all_ the stones. So I want to have at least one dress to go with each. I want Mama's subjects to see me wearing all my finest. I do so want Mama and Papa to be proud."


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish we were home."Ceres said. "I wish we had never left home!"

Malwina and Fayruza looked surprised.

"I thought Your Grace was enjoying the trip."said Malwina, although she sounded exhausted.

"We could be there already! But we have to stop everywhere! And I'm tired!"she told them. "And I will tell Mama and Papa so just this afternoon! And we go so _slow_! And the coach is so uncomfortable!"

She referred to Aphrodite I's State Coach. It was shaped like a giant apple, and she rode in it with her parents during processions in cities. It was so heavy the horses could only pull it at a walk. Probably the only advantage was that it went slow enough that people could see them when they waved. Riding in it was certainly not the funniest thing at all. At least her coaches back home were comfortable, and one did not bounce around in them. Fortunately, it was only used when they entered the city. For the rest of the time, they travelled in more modern and comfortable coaches, sometimes she was allowed to go on horseback. She had asked if she could be allowed to ride during the processions. No, the royal family in Aphrodite's golden state coach, she was told.

"Her Highness and His Lordship said Your Grace is supposed to rest for the rest of the afternoon."Malwina reminded her.

"Then I don't want to rest!"

"You'll feel better once you do! You're just tired from the journey."Fayruza told her.

The door opened and Minako and Kunzite walked in. Minako carried a music box in her hands.

"My Pearl's favorite music box."Minako said.

"I don't want to hear a music box, and I want to go home!"she said to her parents.

"Sometimes travelling can be a little weary."Minako agreed. "But you feel better once you get some rest. We also have to go to the assigned route as a procession, and there are many here who would like to entertain us, as well."

"But we could be at the Aphrodite Hills already if we didn't keep stopping!"Ceres insisted.

"Shinju!"Kunzite frowned. "Many of the people here and everywhere we go have come a long way just to catch a glimpse at you! You've never left Ceres before, and they would like to see you."

"Think about that. In a few days, when the procession is scheduled, and we are to go to any event the nobility give in our honor, you will not only look but behave your best. You will smile for the people and wave, and you will be glad to see them."Minako told her.

"I won't be glad to see them!"

"Then you will give the impression that you are glad to see them!"Kunzite told her. "Don't forget you have a duty to your future subjects. And regardless of what you think, you will do it."

Minako agreed. She knew how demanding it was to be First Lady at the Court of Venus.

"You are only tired, which is understandable. We will rest for a few days."she said.


	6. Chapter 6

After several weeks, they finally arrived close to the Aphrodite Hills. The entire court was excited. Everyone would only go as far as the palace.

"Can you see?"asked Ceres.

Malwina, Fayruza and Ceres each held a pair of opera glasses.

"Yes."Malwina lied.

"You're lying. All I can see are mountains in that directions. Are those them? Is there ocean on the other side?"

"There has to be, Your Grace."

The three of them stood on one of the balconies which faced the Aphrodite Hills. Malwina put down her opera glasses.

"Ah, well."she said. "You'll get to see soon enough."

They went back inside. In the corridor there hung a huge painting of a beach.

"Is that the actual beach?"asked Fayruza.

"Supposedly it is."said Malwina.

"It is. It was painted by my ancestress Aphrodite IV. She painted it when she went. She was a great artist. She didn't need a court painter. Small Lady won't either."Ceres told them. "Small Lady is a great painter, as well. They might match!"

"Small Lady?"asked Fayruza.

"The daughter of the Duchess of Serenity, the Crown Princess of the Moon. Her Grace will serve her one day, just like the princess serves the Duchess of Serenity. And like Lord Kunzite serves her consort, Prince Endymion."Malwina explained.

"Oh."

"But the painting looks so lifelike."said Malwina. "The woman in it, too!"

"I don't know if it's among the coronation portraits at Magellan. Or maybe Aphrodite appeared to her!"exclaimed Ceres.

A few days before Minako and Ceres departed, there was a special banquet for them. Minako was given several live hares. Here, however, only Minako and Ceres ate the hares. Everyone ate hares often at the Cerean court, it being one of Ceres's favorite dishes.

 _Not rabbits!_ Malwina had said, sounding horrified, when Fayruza first asked. _But_ hares _! There's a great difference! Aphrodite was fond of hares. Selene was fond of rabbits. That's why many empresses of the Moon are named Usagi. For rabbits. Hares are different. You'll have to learn more history. The story of Aphrodite and the hare is quite different from that of Selene and the rabbit._ Very _different. If you eat hare, you will be beautiful for nine days. It's even better if you catch the hare yourself, though._ Which they often did. Ceres also kept pet hares, not to be eaten, but kept as pets. Around her gardens, there were many, which everyone sought to catch.

Hares were one of the things the people gave Ceres and Minako as gifts. They both also gave the people several gifts, including things such as gloves, textiles, fruit, coins, goblets, dishes, and other things. Once Ceres had given someone a lock of her hair. That had made the woman almost faint. People especially valued rings, gloves, earrings, and other such things. Not for the value of the ornament itself, but because it had touched the princess's or the duchess's person. To have received a lock of hair, something from her person, the woman was especially honored.

The banquet here consisted mostly of shellfish, especially bivalve molluscs, such as oysters, mussels, and clams, and other seafood. Molluscs, and especially oysters, were also something that was eaten at Ceres's court, being one of her favorites as well.

 _Are they also for beauty?_ she had asked Malwina. _No,_ Malwina told her. _They're aphrodisiacs, don't you know? Only the bivalves from Venus, though. I don't know if any of the ones from other planets do, but definitely ours._

The desserts of apple and quince pies, as well as other fruit. The Venusians were great fruit eaters. Their preference for fresh fruits for dessert was greater than that for pastries. There were also swans, and doves. Many people also wanted to keep the shells the oysters and molluscs came in. The servants would come and take them. They would be cleaned very well, and then returned to them. Before being returned, all the shells would be brought to Minako who would touch each one, and then they would be returned.

After the banquet was over, Ceres watched, with Kunzite as the shells from the oysters were brought to her, and she handed them back out to the diners herself. She would have asked to perform the ceremony herself, but it had to be the crowned and reigning Princess of Venus.


	7. Chapter 7

Only Minako and Ceres walked down to the beach.

"It really does look like the world ends!"said Ceres.

"On Neptune, the world does end. Everywhere."Minako told her. "There are no beaches on Neptune like this one, however. This is the beach where Aphrodite emerged."

The beach itself was not sand. It was made of shells that had been eroded into fine sand over eons. A few still retained their shape. She should have brought a sack to collect the shells. There were no tides on Venus. Or rather, no lunar tides, only slow solar tides, so there was no intertidal zone.

"An oyster bed!"exclaimed Ceres, noticing and pointing to what appeared to be a sea stack.

"That's Aphrodite's Rock."

At first sight, it seemed a sea stack like any other. Minako was right, however, when she said this particular beach was unique. Instead of being rock, this particular sea stack was a giant oyster bed.

" _'Among thousands of oysters, you will find only one pearl'_."Minako told her.

It was a favorite quote among Venusians. It was one of the reasons which she and Kunzite had given Ceres her name, Shinju.

"From which oyster could that one particular pearl have emerged from?"she asked Ceres, gesturing towards the oyster bed.

Ceres looked at the oyster bed.

"A really giant one!"Ceres answered. "Buried deep in the oyster bed! And her own oyster opening, and she came out. Perhaps crawling out, and emerging with the waves among the rocks. Or just stepping out of it."

There were many stories about how Venus emerged. What they all agreed on was that she came out of the sea, some saying from among the foam, the waves, but most saying she came out of the shell of a clam or an oyster.

"Can you pull them out? The live ones?"

The dead ones, she knew were buried beneath, the live ones using them to hang on to form the bed. She reached to touch one. The shell immediately closed. So did the others around it.

"Then I chose the wrong one."she said when they closed. "If it had been one of Aphrodite's own oyster, it would have had a pearl in it."

"No. They close because they're still alive."Minako reminded her. "You don't think Aphrodite would keep her pearls in dead oysters."

"They even go under the water?"asked Ceres.

"I suppose they do."Minako agreed. "If you follow the oyster reed, it will lead you to Aphrodite's cave."

"Can you walk over the oyster bed?"

"You follow it."

Eagerly, Ceres followed the trail of shells. True enough they led to an opening in the rock.

"This was where Aphrodite liked to take shelter. Before she became princess and lived in her palaces! Like we do!"

The oyster bed climbed up again, as if in another sea stack. Sitting above the oysters was an even bigger bivalve shell, which opened. As that one opened, so did the others. When it opened, there was a woman reclining in it, surrounded by pearls.

 _There are so many depictions of the Venus Anadyomene, the most famous one being the one by Botticelli, of course. I'd post some of them here, but I can't. Still, if you look them up, you will so many depictions of it. I also like the Pompeiian one. My favorite ones are always the ones that show her with a shell. An interesting fact-in the Little Mermaid. Ariel is supposed to come out of a shell to sing at the concert in the beginning. I don't know if that's what the animators had in mind or not._


	8. Chapter 8

"Look!"Ceres told Malwina and Fayruza.

She held out a handful of handful of pearls.

"Aphrodite herself gave them to me! Shells, too! Real shells! Like the one she came out of!"

"What is Your Grace going to do with them? Make them into a necklace? Earrings? Have them sewn into a fine dress?"

Ceres thought.

"Brooches! Your Grace loves brooches!"

That was true. She always wore one.

"You're right."she brightened. "I will summon the jeweler right now! And I can wear them for the Duchess of Juno's wedding!"

 _If anyone knows or would like to see a particular adventure or story featuring Ceres, let me know. I love writing about her, only I'm starting to run out of ideas. More will come to me, but if there's something you particularly want to see, let me know. I've grown very fond of her._


End file.
